The present invention relates to a disc drive storage system. In particular, the present invention relates to a head connector for electrically connecting a transducing head to a connector of a testing apparatus.
Disc drives systems store data on rigid discs coated with a magnetizable medium having a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. A head is positioned above the disc surface to read and write data to the disc surface. Particularly, the head includes transducers for reading and writing data to the disc. Each disc surface has a single head associated therewith. The head is designed to fly above the disc surface to read and write data to the disc surface.
Heads are supported via an actuator assembly, which moves to align the heads relative to predetermined concentric data tracks on a disc surface. Actuator assembly is controlled by electronic circuitry in a known manner. Actuator assembly includes an actuator and an actuator block for supporting the heads. Heads are coupled to the actuator block via a head gimbal assembly (HGA) and a load beam. The HGA supports the head so that the head can pitch and roll to follow the topography of the disc surface. The head includes a slider which has an air bearing surface for lifting the head above the disc surface.
Rotation of a disc via a spindle motor causes air to drag under the slider along the air bearing surface in a direction approximately parallel to the tangential velocity of the disc. As the air passes beneath the disc surface, the air pressure between the disc and the air bearing surface creates a hydrodynamic lifting force that causes the slider to lift and fly above the disc surface. A preload force is supplied by the load beam to normally bias the HGA toward the disc surface.
If the head is defective, the head will not properly read and write information to the disc surface. Thus, to assure proper operation of the disc drive, heads are tested by testing apparatus. The transducers of the heads are electrically coupled to a testing apparatus to perform a battery of known tests to verify the electrical parameters of the heads as well as the fly parameters. Additionally, discs are tested to assure the quality of the discs. Heads are used to test disc. Heads are coupled to known disc testing apparatus to read and write data from a test disc. Heads may be electrically coupled to testing apparatus via a head connector board.
Different testing apparatus have different connector terminals. In particular, testing apparatus available from Guzik Technical Enterprises, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. generally incorporate an insertion type connector terminal. Other testing apparatus may incorporate a pin type connector terminal. A head connector board for an insertion type connector terminal is designed for insertion into the connector terminal and includes connector strips which mate with contacts of the connector terminal.
A head connector board for a pin type connector terminal includes connector pads arranged in a predefined pattern corresponding to the pattern of pins of a pin type connector terminal. The pins move between a retracted position spaced from the connector board and an engaged position to contact connector pads to facilitate an electrical connection between the head and the testing apparatus.
Often times, it is desirable to perform a multitude of tests employing different testing apparatus having different connector terminals. Thus, it may be necessary to connect a first head connector board to the head to facilitate use of a first testing apparatus and when complete, removed the first head connector board and attach a second head connector board for operating the second testing apparatus. Since it is cumbersome to attach different head connector boards depending upon the testing apparatus used, it would be desirable to have a system for testing heads using various testing apparatus incorporating both insertion type connector terminals and pin type connector terminals without needing to connect to multiple connector boards.